


Heroes

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping secrets from your brother is difficult, especially when you're tired and there's food to be eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes

Ace scowled as he leaned back in his chair, flicking his wrist to straighten the newspaper in his hands. As he read the front page article his frown deepened, and a few questions came to the forefront of his mind. The first was: since when the hell did he read the newspaper? But that was quickly dismissed as he read further, eyeing the straw hat in the black and white photograph as he sipped at his coffee.

Vaguely he heard someone shuffle into the kitchen behind him but never looked up, listening as a strangled yawn left the other as he stretched.

He snorted. “Can you believe this?” he asked, hitting the article for emphasis. “Rubber? What kind of power is  _that_? ‘I can stretch!’ Who the fuck cares? I can set shit on fire!”

A tired gurgle left his company and he heard the steps stop at the fridge, sleepy hands reaching inside blindly for anything edible that could be safely shoved into his mouth.

"Yeah, I’m  _sure_  he’ll save a lot of people with an ability like that. So useful.” He rolled his eyes. “And what’s with that dingy old hat? And they’re seriously naming him after it? They’re calling a hero  _Straw Hat_?”

A pile of food was dropped onto the table and his frown stretched as he finally lifted his eyes to see his little brother slump down into the seat across from him. Groggy eyes met his evenly.

"…It’s you, isn’t it?"

Luffy continued looking at him, his mouth curving into an impossibly-wide grin. “Shishishi!”


End file.
